Troll Bridge
In Troll Bridge, a Troll has grown tired of living under the Queensboro Bridge runs away to the city in search of good times, but when his fellow Trolls take control of the Queensboro Bridge, the Ghostbusters come to the rescue.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 4. CPT Holdings, Inc.The original logline lists the Brooklyn Bridge, but the main story cites the structure as the Queensboro Bridge Cast Trolls Fire fly Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Flem Nachman Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Tobin's Spirit Guide Locations Firehouse Queensboro Bridge Empire State Building Times Square Holland Tunnel Club Kat Plot A lone Troll sneaks away into the sewers and narrowly avoids his comrades. He rises from a manhole and hides in a trash can. After some trash gets dumped on him, the Troll surfaces with some clothes on. He observes some street dancers and mimics them in delight. The next day, Monday, a truck is stalled on the Queensboro Bridge when several Trolls appear. Peter awakens and realizes he's been slimed by Slimer. The alarm sounds off and a news flash reports the Bridge has been seized but no demands have been issued. Egon is intrigued the culprits are Trolls. On the way, Egon informs the team about the entities from a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide. Peter is volunteered to attempt to communicate with the Trolls. Egon warns him their Proton Streams might turn Trolls into stone or make them bigger and meaner. The Troll leader emerges from a car and eats Peter's white flag. Egon speaks to him in Troll language and learns they lost a member of their group and want him back. The leader issues an ultimatum: deliver their friend in 12 hours or he sends Fireflies to destroy the city. Peter and Egon check out the Holland Tunnel while Ray and Winston go to Times Square. With less than an hour left, the Troll leader targets the Empire State Building. Ray realizes the Troll is attracted to the music and the team heads into Club Kat. The Troll leader dispatches the Fireflies and drives off in a monster truck. The Ghostbusters attempt to take out the Fireflies but their throwers are no use. They disperse the entities with water from a manhole and water tower. With no time left, the Ghostbusters run into a lawn decoration store and pays off the owner to make a statue of a Troll. Peter then pretends the team was forced to shoot and the Troll was turned to stone. The leader falls for it and sadly takes the statue with him. The Ghostbusters send the Troll to one of Peter's partying friends in Chicago by train. The friend owed Peter $5 anyway. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 17, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Troll Bridge" (1986). *Just like the rest of the episodes of season 1, it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Party On His Mind" in two parts of the episode. *This episode is one of seven episodes from the early seasons to be re-dubbed with Dave Coulier and Kath Soucie. It was rebroadcast as part of season four. The second version was not included on the DVD. Multimedia samples can be found on Spook Central's Alternate Episodes page. *Ray refers to "Three Billy Goats Gruff," a 19th century Norwegian fairy tale involving a Troll.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Troll Bridge" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:19-05:21). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Like in "The Three Billy Boats Gruff"." *On the way to Queensboro Bridge, Peter states it is Monday morning.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Troll Bridge" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:42-05:44). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's New York. It's Monday morning." This implies the entirety of the episode takes place from a Sunday evening/early Monday morning to Monday evening. *Egon can speak in and understand Troll language.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Troll Bridge" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:29-09:32). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey, Peter! Egon understands them. He can translate!" *In 1950, Santa Clara had giant ants.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Troll Bridge" (1986) (DVD ts. 12:29-12:34). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "There could always be giant ants. Like in Santa Clara. In 1950!" *A familiar billboard in Times Square reads "Fony." This is a reference to Sony. *Later on in the series, in the episode "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?," the Ghostbusters' business card makes reference to Trolls, from this episode. *On page 11 of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, Winston and Egon are in their pajamas from "Troll Bridge". References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:005-01.png Image:005-02.png TrollBridge17.jpg TrollBridge18.jpg TrollBridge19.jpg TrollBridge20.jpg Image:005-03.png Image:005-04.png Image:005-05.png Image:005-06.png TrollBridge21.jpg TrollBridge22.jpg TrollBridge23.jpg Image:005-07.png Image:005-08.png TrollBridge24.jpg Image:005-09.png Image:005-10.png TrollBridge25.jpg TrollBridge26.jpg Image:005-11.png TrollBridge27.jpg Image:005-12.png TrollBridge28.jpg TrollBridge29.jpg TrollBridge30.jpg Image:005-13.png Image:005-14.png TrollBridge31.jpg Image:005-15.png TrollBridge32.jpg Image:005-16.png Collages and Edits QueensboroBridgeinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TrollsontheQueensboroBridgeinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimeinPetersSleepBridgeinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage01.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimeinPetersSleepBridgeinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage02.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PoliceinRiotgearonQueensboroBridgeinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsFirefliesinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HollandTunnelBridgeinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TimesSquareinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TimesSquareinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsFirefliesinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ClubKatinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LawnDecorinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc09.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode005.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode005Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode